


You're the Top

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [18]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Rat Pack RPF, Sergeants 3, US Comedians RPF
Genre: (title may change), Blow Jobs, Frank doesn't talk about his feelings, M/M, Missionary Position, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: It was an unspoken thing that Dean could tell Frank was uncomfortable admitting so Dean never mentioned it.
Relationships: Dean Martin/Frank Sinatra
Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	You're the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the set of Sergeants 3.

Frank pulled Dean into the barn, leading him to the ladder that led to the hayloft. As they made their trek upward, Dean couldn’t help but give the behind above him a playful swat. Frank's giggle was music to his ears. When Dean made it up, the world spun as he was pushed into the hay. He felt hands going to his belt buckle.

"Been thinking about _this_ thing all day," Frank's voice was breathy and filled with heat, ["sitting in that chair looking like the world was supposed to get down and suck you off.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628034985202417664/710781563163377754/images_49.jpeg)"

Dean would have thought he was actually annoyed if a warm mouth hadn’t engulfed him. He cursed in pleasure, Frank was still a bit untried when it came to his mouth and a cock but the effort never went unappreciated. The hums he made around it as if it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted were driving Dean mad. Dean propped himself on his elbows to watch old blue eyes work, getting in his hand what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Dean put out a hand and grabbed the styled hair, he could feel the sound of protest around his cock but Frank made no move to stop him as his head was guided gently up and down. It wasn't enough to choke him, just control.

Eventually Frank tapped his thigh and Dean let up.

“You’re not gonna lead me up to the big finish?”

“Sure I am, but not this way. I got an itch that needs scratching,” Frank pulled back to take off his pants, not even bothering with the shirt and straddled Dean’s waist while he dug through his discarded pants for something.

“I’ll remind you we only have an hour, well less than that actually.”

Frank pulled out a bottle of lube.

“I know, I'll make it quick,” there was a moment of hesitation then Frank squeezed some on his fingers before reaching under himself. 

Dean raised an eyebrow. They fucked, that much was true and when they did, Frank was usually the one receiving. It was an unspoken thing that Dean could tell Frank was uncomfortable admitting so Dean never mentioned it. Dean just took the cues given to him and assumed whatever role he was given. He kept his eyes trained on where the other man was opening himself up, not just because it made him hard as a rock but he felt that any eye contact would stop what was about to happen.

When Frank deemed himself ready, he gave a little cough as if someone had said something awkward during polite conversion and honestly Dean found it funny but he didn’t dare laugh. Frank reached under himself to hold Dean and guide him in and he probably took him in faster than he should have if Frank’s grunt of pain was any indication. He tentatively grasped the hips above him but allowed Frank to move first.

This was also new. They never did it this way. Frank would usually get on his hands and knees and let him have at it. Now they were facing and it was like they'd never fucked before.

Frank’s eyes really were very blue and seeing them widen as he slid home was art. He was deeper than he’d ever been. The start was slow with the new position but they were able to find a rhythm soon enough with Dean's hands on his hips subtly guiding him and Frank learning his body in a new way. Frank gasped with each bounce, getting faster until an unbidden full body moan came from his mouth.

Dean laughed.

“Bingo.”

“Shut up,” Frank chuckled back as his hand went to his cock. Dean slapped it away and wrapped his hand around it instead. Frank’s moan rang out through the barn as he set a faster pace and balanced himself on Dean's solid chest. 

Of course they lost track of time, but boy did they have fun while they did it. Dean felt he could tease now, touch just a bit more and Frank enjoyed it without complaint. They almost didn’t hear Joey.

“Hey, you two up there or what?”

They stopped. Frank pressed close, putting them in each other’s space. Heavy breaths mingling, holding back snickers.

“I can hear you breathing you horny teenagers. We needed you on set ten minutes ago.” 

They heard the barn door open as Joey released a put upon sigh, “I’ll stall ‘em but you owe me and poor Peter - he had his eyes on the Italian Stallion and you beat him to it. So, Dean you owe *him*.

The door closed and they were left alone.

Frank pulled away, their skin sticky with sweat. He moved his hips, tested that Dean was still hard within him.

“You still up for it?”

“Sure. But I think we'll get done faster my way.”

Before Frank could be properly confused, Dean flipped them over in the hay. For a hot second Dean saw the Frank you'd expect to see just before a fist flew at your face. He was worried he'd get knocked into the barn wall. But just as soon as it appeared it went away and Frank started to laugh, laugh in a way that Dean knew the look was on purpose.

“You bastard, you scared the shit outta me!”

“I gotta keep you on your t-”

Dean gave a rough thrust and Frank's sentence remained unfinished. Now, Dean was letting loose power he saved for partners like Jerry. Unrelenting, slamming thrusts that sent Frank up the hay. He was sure Frank had no idea how loud he was and was sure that if he did he probably *would* deck him later. But, luckily Frank's hands just clawed at him, [he vaguely felt some buttons popping off](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/628034985202417664/710781717367226468/tumblr_56c3c5f29898494ad9a13e0dcbbfe84f_d51d1567_400.jpg) but never slowed and took Frank in hand once more, hoping to get them both there at the same time. He felt bony heels dig into his ass as the obscene sounds of flesh against flesh got more intense. Frank's voice got just a bit higher as he approached the end and Dean made a note to tease him about it later. One last thrust and he felt wetness on his hand, making the pretty sight of Frank spread beneath him, blissed out like he'd never seen covered in his own mess. Dean gave one last grinding thrust before meeting his end. The man beneath him, honest to God whimpered as he pressed his essence as far as it’d go - maybe Dean was taking a bit too much joy in marking him so deep. His fun was ruined by a banging on the door.

“I’m not covering for you two forever - get done and get out!”

Dean fell on top of him and they both laughed breathlessly.   
“Time to get up baby”, he said.

“I know,” Frank responded. Dean felt a hand caress his hair, he hesitated before saying his next words.

“Thank you though.”

“And thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The aftermath:  
> 


End file.
